


Late Night Wandering

by xXHowIsThisEdgyXx



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, MARTIN COMMITS PIE CRIMES, Martin is also a bear, Martin is an Arab, Pussy Job, Tim Lives, Trans Martin Blackwood, and he calls Tim habibi, big and hairy!!!!, he has a beard!!!, implied PTSD, thigh fucking, tim is deformed from the s3 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx/pseuds/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx
Summary: Martin opened his eyes to see an empty spot on his bed that was previously occupied.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Late Night Wandering

Martin opened his eyes to see an empty spot on his bed that was previously occupied. He shot his hand out- rubbing the sheets smooth with his palm. 

He lifted himself and shuddered as cold air latched onto his skin. He pushed himself out of bed and made his way into the hall- his feet’s sticking to the cold flooring with each step. He saw that a lamp in the living room was on. 

He shuffled through the dark hall to see Tim, curled awkwardly in front of the window. He had a hoodie on, pulled over his head and he was watching the snow fall through the dark sky. 

“What are you doing,” Martin asks, rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes. “What time is it?”

Tim turned back, his blotchy and veined skin turned a few shades redder from the cold peering through the thin glass. His mouth curled, exposing his gums sense he didn’t really have lips to hide his teeth any more. 

“I’m- uh. . . I just had a nightmare.” 

Martin walked over to Tim and sat next to him. “Was it. . . the circus again?”

Tim scuffed his shoulders and turned back to the window. “I’m sorry, I know I said I was doing better-“

“Hey, habibi, no. It’s okay.” Martin extended his hand to wrap around Tim, pulling him in. “You are doing better.” he placed a kiss against his hooded head. 

“Did I wake you up?”

“No- you didn’t don’t worry. But you should come back to bed.”

Tim didn’t reply, he pressed his forehead into Martin’s shoulder. Wrapping his arms around his waist. 

It took a moment for either of them to say anything. But Martin finally hushed, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Tim shook his head. “Thinking about it just makes it worse.” 

“Okay, I understand. But hey-“ Martin starts, pulling away- pulling his hands to Tim’s cheeks. “You are Tim.”

Tim’s eyes, that used to be round and doe-ish- now sunken and deformed, widened as far as they could go. His face churned in discomfort as an obvious attempt to cry- if only he could cry anymore. 

Martin leaned down and kissed his forehead. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tim said meekly, nuzzling his cheeks into Martin’s palms. 

Martin smiled and wrapped his arms around Tim, snatching him up. “Come on, I’ll make you some tea.”

He waddled to the kitchen with Tim curled in his arms.

Most nights were like this. Martin would almost always wake up in the middle of the night to find Tim scrounged somewhere else. Martin didn’t mind though.

Tim had been through a lot. It’s hard enough to face down inhuman creatures but it’s another to survive an explosion that leaves you disfigured.

Jon and Daisy were both left with some kind of facial disfigurements but not to the extent of Tim.

Martin watched as Tim clung to the cup of lukewarm tea he’d made him. His breath was wheezy as he held the mug to his face. 

A smile crept across Martin’s face as he watched Tim.

Tim looked up from his cup. “What?” 

“Nothing- you’re just cute.”

Tim shook his head and smiled. He set the cup down and leaned back into his chair. “If I didn’t know any better then I’d think you were just trying to butter me up.”

“What, can I not think you’re cute?”

Tim shifted his mug- he glanced down to the floor then back up to Martin. “Mmm, maybe.”

Martin let’s put a soft, silent breath through his nose. “Maybe? Do I need some kind of permission to think you’re cute?”

“You know what- yeah you do.”

“Really? How do I get your permission to think- you, my boyfriend, is cute.”

“Mm. . . I get the last slice of apple pie.”

“Oh no, I already ate it.”

“You what? Why?”

“Because it’s been in the fridge for a few days and I bought it.”

“I bought it!”

“You bought it with my money.”

Tim tossed his hands in the air. “I can’t believe this! Been betrayed!”

Martin laughed and rubbed his hand through the tangled mess of his hair. “How did I betray you?”

Tim scuffled as he crossed his arms, puffing a wheezy breath through his slanted nostrils. “Martin Blackwood- my boyfriend! The man I lay with! Would take the one thing I’ve been hoping for, from me!”

“I can buy you more pie!”

“No- no, no. This is about the principals.”

Martin laid his hands across the table and tilted his head slightly. “Well I’m sorry for going against the ‘principals.’” 

“No- too late. We’re over. You’ve broken my trust.”

“I can’t believe you’re so passionate about pie that you're breaking up our entire relationship over it. Just- the years we’ve spent together, gone- over a piece of fridge dried apple pie.

“Is there really no way I can make it up to you?” 

“I don’t know- maybe.”

Martin smiled and stood up, walking across the table. He slid his hand under Tim’s hood, pulling it down. He leaned down and kissed his head.

“Well, we can discuss my punishment for my awful pie crimes in the morning. You need sleep, habibi.”

Tim looked up and leaned his head against Martin’s chest. “Could you cover the window in the bedroom?”

“Yeah, of course I can.”

Martin took hold of Tim’s hand and held him close as they walked to the bedroom. Tim plopped down onto the bed as Martin hung a thick wool blanket over the blinds. 

Martin turned to Tim who was rubbing his thick palms together. “Do you want me to close the door too?”

“Yes. . .”

“And lock it?”

He fidgeted in place for a moment before replying. “Uh. . . Yes.”

Martin nodded in response and closed the door and locked it. The soft soft clunk, signifying the door was locked, rung through the quiet room. 

“Anything else?”

Tim shook his head. Martin walked over to him and sat down next to him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about your dream?”

Tim shook his head again.

“M’kay. Just- if you have another one you can wake me up. I don’t want you wandering around alone when you’re upset.”

Tim wrapped his arms around Martin, snuggling his head into his side. Martin slung his arm around Tim, rubbing his back. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Tim you don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself again.”

Tim didn’t move, he just left his head buried in his side. Martin sighed as he shifted, wrapping his arms around him. 

They sat there for a moment before either of them moved. Tim had squirmed out of Martin’s grasp. He curled under covers and Martin followed. 

Under the covers Tim laid pressed against Martin. He was completely under the covers. 

“Your feet are cold,” Martin whispers.

Tim poked his head from under the covers. “Good, this is your punishment for your pie crimes.”

“Yeah, I get that. I’ll take your cold feet as punishments for my pie crimes.”

Martin smiled and kissed Tim. He slid his hands against the small of Tim’s back. Tim wiggled against Martin, sliding his arm under Martin’s.

He puffed a wheezy breath as he pressed a kiss against Martin’s bearded jaw. 

Martin closed his eyes as he felt Tim’s heart beat against his chest. It was fast and rugged. 

Tim pressed another kiss against his stubble covered neck. 

Martin puffed a tiny laugh. “What are you doing.”

“You’re warm.”

Martin smiled and slid one of his hands from Tim’s back to the back of his neck. He kissed Tim’s temple. He looked up and kissed Martin back. 

Tim sighed as he looked up at Martin with hooded eyes. 

“You’re pretty,” Martin hushes. 

Tim huffed as he snuggled into the crook of Martin’s neck. “I think you’re pretty.”

Tim let out a soft whine as Martin stroked his thumb against his back. He squirmed against his touch.

“Are you okay?”

Tim nodded. “I’m just- a little worked up. Your hands are really warm.”

“Oh, do you want me to touch you- or?”

Tim shifted- he sat up on his side slightly, supporting his weight with his shoulder. He leaned over to Martin and kissed him again.

This time they held the kiss. Little noises escaped from Tim as their tongues slid against one another. He pulled away with a soft gasp.

“Can I- mm. . . Can I thigh fuck you?”

“Yeah- do you want me to face you or- or do you want to lay on me?”

“Like this is fine- easier.”

Martin smiled and kissed Tim again. Sliding his hand to his own pajama bottoms, sliding them down. Shifting his legs so they slide down a bit more. Tim squeaked against his mouth as he helped him out of his boxers. 

Martin stroked Tim’s semi-hard member. Tim moaned softly as he slid his hand through Martin’s curly brown hair. 

He pulled away for a moment and stared into Martin’s wide brown eyes. A smile curled across his lips. 

“You ready?” Martin asks.

Tim nodded softly and pressed his hand forehead against Martin’s 

Martin shifted, lifting his leg slightly. He pressed his torso against Tim’s. He positioned Tim’s member between his lips and closed his legs. 

He rocked his hips and let out a soft sigh as he felt Tim Twitch against him.

Tim’s mouth parted with a soft whine. He thrusted his hips into Martin’s thighs. Feeling his soft, slick folds rub against him. 

Martin wrapped his arms around Tim. Pressing their lips together. Tim clung to Martin, hooking his arms around his shoulders. 

Martin puffed as he felt Tim slide against his hardening member. 

Tim thrusted into Martin’s hairy thighs. He was getting so wet, causing Tim to shudder at the feeling. 

It didn’t take long for him to get close to orgasm. Martin’s heat and slick pushed him quickly to the edge. 

“Oh- Martin I’m going to come.”

“Do you want to finish inside me?”

Tim nodded with a gasped moan. Martin lifted his legs again as he grabbed Tim’s throbbing bulge. It took him a second to position himself. Tim threw his legs in between Martin’s, making it easier for them both. 

Tim slowly thrusted his tip inside of Martin. He whined at the heat slowly swallowing him. It only took a few thrusts for him to climax. 

He fell into Martin’s chest. Martin slid his hands to his back, holding him as he twitched softly. 

After a few shakey moans and awkward thrusts he finished pumping his hazy orgasm into Martin. 

Martin smiled as he kissed Tim’s forehead. “Was that good?”

Tim nodded. “Do you- what me to finish you off.”

“You don’t have to, I’m tired enough as it is.”

“Are you sure? I can use my mouth.”

“Maybe tomorrow.” He placed another kiss against Tim’s lips. “I’m fine.”

“I love you.”

Tim pulled out of Martin with a squishy pop. He snuggled into Martin’s chest. “I love you too.”

“Good night, habibi.”

“Good night.”


End file.
